1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an illuminatable roadway marker, and more particularly to a light transmitting roadway marker.
2. The Prior Art
Illuminatable roadway markers have been widely used in large numbers for warning signs and for delineating roadway traffic lanes. Such markers, however, appear to have been exclusively of the light reflecting type, which have reflected light from a vehicle's headlights back toward the driver of that vehicle. The reflective nature of such markers has made them useful for warning the driver of the vehicle illuminating them of various road and lane locations and conditions. However, they have not been useful at all for warning drivers of vehicles which may be ahead, or generally ahead, of another.
An extremely dangerous situation exists on many multi-lane roadways or freeways when a vehicle approaches the outer lane at an angle from a merging on-ramp or cross road. The driver must look back, either directly or through his rear view mirror, to see if any vehicles are approaching in the lane he is about to enter. But often all he sees is an array of glaring headlights against a comparatively dark or black background, containing no reference or markers by which the lanes in which vehicles are approaching can be identified. Reflective buttons which guide a driver in his road ahead are, of course, completely useless for providing any guidance or information about lanes or conditions behind.
A roadway marker which would be illuminatable by a vehicle's headlights to warn a vehicle generally ahead of him of his presence and lane position would be advantageous and contribute in great measure to multi-lane highway or freeway driving safety.